deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie
Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie is a what if Death Battle, and is the 5th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's second season, and 15th overall. It features Harley Quinn from DC against [[Nora Valkyrie|'Nora Valkyrie']] from RWBY Description Happy-go-lucky and jokey hammerheads face off, to decide who will reign supreme in a Death Battle! Who's legs will be broken, and who will going to have the last laugh? Interlude Wiz: The hammer, a mighty tool used in building houses, boats, and... Boomstick: AND BASHING YOUR OPPONENT'S HEAD IN! Seriously, who wouldn't want a war-hammer, or at least and over the top super-sized cartoonish mallet!?! Wiz: Well, we know one thing for sure. The hammer is a popular choice for a weapon, and often a signature one for women. Boomstick: Such as Harley Quinn, Joker's right hand girl. Wiz: And Nora Valkyrie, hyperactive member of Team JNPR. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Harley Quinn Wiz: The Joker, the archenemy of Batman. Obsessed with murder as if it was a sick joke! Boomstick: And the only person who could truly love him, would have to be just as insane, if not more. (intercom sound) Paging Dr. Harleen Quinzel, you're needed in cellblock 3. Wiz: Doctor Harleen Quinzel was a phychotrist asigned to Arkham Asylum to study the insane inmates, and not other subject interested her more than the Joker. Boomstick: However, while trying to study him, he made her think she was in love with him, and secretly broke him out time and time again. Until eventually she went with him, and reinvented herself as her partner in crime, Harley Quinn. Wiz: Harley is a psychopath, who cares little about human life. To her, the only people who matter are herself, Joker, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy. Boomstick: Speaking of Ivy, she gave Harley a serum that makes her immune to all forms of toxins and poisons. Wiz: That's true. In addition, she has trained her body to have olympic-level skills in gymnastics, strength, and speed. Boomstick: So, your saying she's flexible with her body huh? Wiz: She only has eyes for Joker, dude. Boomstick: Shit. Why does that loser get such a hot babe? Wiz: Yeah, like you are such an improvement. Anyway, Harley is much more than just a pretty a pretty face. She is capable of keeping up with foes as swift as Cassandra Cain. Boomstick: Harley's favorite weapons are dual pistols, a pair of guns, obviously, and when she feels like getting up close and personal, she unleashes her wack-a-mole skills, and goes to town pounding foes with her mallet! Wiz: There is also her Hammer Truck and Motorcycle. Both of these get-away cars have powerful weapons built in. Her Hammer Truck has a massive mallet that can be slammed in front of her with just the press of a button. Boomstick: Talk about getting hammered huh? Her Motorcycle has a built in machine gun, perfect for mowing down fields of people like they were big game. Wiz: There was also the time they tried the electric chair on her. Boomstick: You know how that thing is supposed to fry your brain? Well, Harley just...laughed...and laughed....as if electricity did nothing to her, and instead she got off on it! Ehhh....I am reconsidering my tastes in women. Wiz: Maybe find one you can like for more than their body. Boomstick: Hey, Harley has way more than being hot! She's also quite dangerous too! Wiz: Dangerous, yes. Unstoppable, no. Harley has quite a few things holding her back. Boomstick: Such as her lack of sanity for starters. Wiz: Despite her years of training as a psychiatrist, she rarely shows her intellect anymore, and often needs traps to deal with foes like Batman. Boomstick: But to face this Harlequin, you must be at the top of your game! (Harley: If he tries anything funny, KILL HIM!) Nora Valkyrie Wiz: The world of Remnant is a vast world, a world so deadly even the grass wants you dead. Monsters called Grimm roam the streets, and every weapon...is also a gun. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of place! It's like my version of Disneyland! Wiz: The only ones to protect people from the Grimm are the hunters and huntresses. One of which is Nora Valkyrie. Boomstick: She may seem always happy and cheerful, but behind that bubbly mask is a traumatized girl. Wiz: Having lost her parents at a young age, Nora and her closest friend Lie Ren, had no home for years, until they trained to become hunters and enrolled at Beacon Academy. Boomstick: And unlike your dull high schools like Hogwarts or pretty much any other school, Beacon is a fucking badass place! Weapons as far as the eye can see. Wiz: Nora is a powerhouse, capable of easily lifting a 2000 pound weight. (Nora: I can bench five of me) Boomstick: So if that's true Nora weighs...400 pounds!!?! No wonder you never ask a woman her weight! Wiz: With this strength, Nora is capable of launching a person as tough as Yang, 10,000 feet in the air! Boomstick: Now that's impressive. Wiz: Much like other Huntsmen and huntresses, Nora has access to an ability called Aura. Boomstick: Aura allows for a person to take hits and heal wounds, but it can only go to a limited amount of damage. Wiz: But there is also her own Semblance. Boomstick: In Remnant all humans, as well as Faunus, have an ability called a semblance, which is basicly their own superpower! Wiz: Nora's semblance allows her to absorb electricity, whether it be natural or man-made, and channel it into her muscles boosting her already insane strength. Boomstick: She can also fire this absorbed lightning from Manghild, for powerful electric blasts. Wiz: But then there is her signature weapon Magnhild. This multipurpose war-hammer is Nora's weapon of choice, likely due to her being based on a certain god of thunder. Boomstick: But that's not all. Remember how every weapon in Remnant is also a gun? Well, Nora's is a bit more than that. It transforms into a freaking grenade launcher! Wiz: Nora's grenades are just as deadly as her hammer is, possibly more-so. Boomstick: Nora may seem like the ultimate warrior, but she is far from it. She is crazy. Willing to ride bears and launch herself into the air just for fun! Wiz: However, that being said, Nora is one of the mightiest huntresses Remnant has ever seen. (Nora: We'll break his legs!) Fight Harley is seen riding her motorcycle in downtown Vale as she fired her guns, killing several people in the process. Suddenly an orange-haired woman is seen jumping off the roof slamming a giant mallet down on Harley's bike causing her to be sent flying off it, crashing into the window of Dust 'till Dawn. She came back out, and saw her bike smashed to pieces, and looked up and saw Nora standing over it holding Magnhild. Harley: You trashed my bike! Nora: You are kind of responsible for a mass murder. So it looks like I have to break your legs. Harley: Go ahead and try! Harley pulled out a giant mallet of her own and laughed. FIGHT!! Nora charged in and swung Magnhild, which Harley blocked with her mallet. Both began swinging their hammers as they collided over and over, until Nora jumped back and slammed the ground,shaking the ground, which stunned Harley. Nora again charged in and bashed Harley over the head. Harley recovered and swept kicked Nora, causing her to fall over. Harley then swung her hammer, sending Nora flying into a pole, knocking it over. Nora attacked with a spin, and swung at Harley sending her into a wall. Harley groaned and got back up charging in again, and pulled out her pistols and fired at Nora, who's Aura blocked and healed. Frustrated Harley threw her guns to the ground and puller her Mallet back up. Using her acrobatic skills, she jumped from wall to wall around Nora, confusing her until she jumped at her and bashed Nora over the head. Nora: '''Gah! Nora recovered, but was soon again smacked around by Harley, who upper-swung at her, knocking her a few feet into the air, and like a baseball bat, Harley swung her hammer, sent Nora flying into the severed powerlines, that had come down with the pole that was knocked down earlier, sending electricity through Nora. '''Harley: Well, dat's da end of dat. Harley began to walk away when she saw Nora get back up, lightning sparking off of her body. Harley: What? Nora fired a massive blast of lightning from Magnhild at Harley zapping her with 10,000 volts of lightning. But to Nora's surprise Harley just laughed. Nora stopped, and grabbed the powerline. Ripping it from the pole, she tied it around her waist sending constant electricity into her body, boosting her strength. When she looked back up Harley was gone. Just then she heard a sound. It sounded almost like a horn, when Nora's eyes widdened when she was a massive truck come over a hill, with Harley driving it. Nora tucked and rolled out of the way as Harley turned around charging after Nora. Pressing a button a massive mallet repeatedly came down in front of the truck. She chased down Nora until eventually catching up with her, smashing her with the mallet and running her over. She then turned around and rammed into the stunned Nora, sending her flying into a wall, as the last of Nora's aura wore off. Nora managed to recover and charged at the truck, stopping in front of it, she stood her ground, and grabbed the truck, before throwing it. She then charged in and totaled it with her hammer causing it to explode, sending Harley flying. As Harley landed Nora, one by one, broke all of Harley's limbs. Nora then transformed Magnhild into it's grenade launcher form, and shoved the shooter into Harley's mouth. Nora: Boop! Nora fired a granade into Harley's mouth. Harley tried to get it out, rolling and rithing in pain as she chocked on the granade in her throat. Nora walked away, while Harley's face turned blue, as she chocked on the granade. Suddenly she went limp, and almost immediatly after the granade exploded. KO!! Nevermore are seen circling Harley's remains, as Nora is seen skipping away. Results Wiz: Well....that was kind of dark a dark thing for such a cheerful character to do. Boomstick: Nora had pretty much every advantage except intelligence and gymnastic ability. Wiz: Had Harley been given time and knowledge of her foe, she could theoretically come up with a clever plan to defeat Nora. But that is not allowed here. Boomstick: Looks like Harley was just too hammered to win, and just choked in the end. Wiz: The winner is Nora Valkyrie. Trivia * This battle has multiple deleated scenes ** Chibi Nora was going to interrupt the analysis, getting offended over Boomstick's comment on Nora's weight. ** One feat from RWBY Chibi was going to be used. It was how Chibi Nora's daily work out being so tough it can break Pyrrha's arm. This was scrapped and Nora was limited to her main series self. ** The ending was originally differant. Harley would have hurt Ren, who happened to walk by, causing Nora to go berserk. After breaking all of Harley's limbs (which she did do in the fight), she would have then caved her skull in. * This is Quasi's first battle to include a DC character. It is also his third to include a RWBY Character. ** This is also the third time a RWBY Character wins. ' Do you agree with the results of Harley vs Nora? Yes No ' Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant